KONOHABANZAI A MATSURI AND A CHAOS
by Nekotabi
Summary: Kekacauan di sebuah festival, mengandung ikan hitam terbang, tamparan sandal, kecoa raksasa, Ten-tenXNeji, Rock LeexNeji, NarutoXSakura, AzumaxKurenai, ShikamaruXTemari, Tarian telanjang, Kungfu mabuk, Shizune of the rebellion dan blitz boy.
1. Prologue : The propecy

KONOHA-BANZAI!-A MATSURI AND A CHAOS

Fanfiction of Naruto by Nekoman.

Disclaimer : Naruto is manga by Masashi Kishimoto. The Title and the character belong to its respective owner. This fanfiction is created to non-profit orientation and used for fair use.

Please back your seat and enjoy the Matsuri, the flying black fish, The Blitzboy, the kissing, sandal slap, Drunk kung-fu and the naked dance.

Prologue.

Tsunade mendesah panjang, terkubur di belantara laporan dan surat-surat penting yang harus ditandatangani. Inilah kenapa dia membenci menjadi Hokage; laporan, laporan dan laporan. Sedikit sekali aksi seru seperti yang dibayangkan para ninja Konoha. Jika birokrasi belum membuatmu gila, masih ada konflik politik di mana orang-orang tua selalu saja berdebat satu dengan yang lain. Dia jadi ingin memberitahu seorang 'anak' untuk berfikir duakali sebelum dia mendaftar menjadi Hokage.

Yang paling dia benci dari menjadi Hokage adalah tidak ada arak, tidak ada main-main dan tidak ada judi. Paling parah adalah tidak ada judi. Hokage harus menjaga citranya di hadapan publik ;begitu para tetua desa. Halah! Semua juga tahu kebiasaan Hokage berjudi, sampai sekarang belum menjadi masalah besar. Orang-orang itu selalu membesarkan.

Anbu memang selalu mengawasinya dari segala macam bentuk perjudian. Judi kartu, Judi kuda pacuan, Pachinko, judi apapun. Mereka akan selalu mengawasi Hokage siang dan malam. Sayangnya mereka pikir siapa dirinya. Semua orang tidak akan menyebut 'Tsunade Penjudi berdada besar' bukan tanpa alasan.

Tsunade mampu melakukan Genjutsu tingkat tinggi kepada beberapa Anbu miliknya. Mereka mengira itu adalah majalah harian wanita, padahal itu adalah majalah dengan pengumuman lotere negeri Hi.

"Nona Tsunade? Ini laporan dari perencanaan Matsuri." kata

Tsunade segera terburu-buru memasukkan pengumuman loterenya ke dalam laci meja. Cepat kilat dan tangkas. Bersiap melakukan Genjutsu kepada asistennya itu bila perlu.

"Ngg, nona Tsunade apa yang anda sembunyikan?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan persiapan perayaan api biru tahun ini." kata Tsunade.

"Semua sudah siap Nona Tsunade, penjagaan di perbatasan sudah diperketat. Pasukan pengawal festival juga telah dikerahkan dan ditempatkan dengan baik. Rasanya tak perlu khawatir."

"Yah, aku tak perlu khawatir jika kau yang jadi pengurusnya. Memang desa kita akan rawan pada saat festival. Karena itu kita selalu memiliki penjagaan dengan kekuatan dua kali lipat tiap festival. Sayangnya menurut pengalamanku, yang menjadi sumber bahaya dalam setiap perayaan adalah dari dalam konoha sendiri. Kau harus waspada." Tsunade letakkan sebelah tangannya ke meja dan menopang dagu, menerawang entah ke mana.

"Maksud anda kejadian 50 tahun .."

"Tolonglah. Jangan ingatkan aku dengan kejadian itu, kadang aku masih bermimpi buruk dengan hal itu." Tsunade manyun, air mukanya menggelap.

"Tapi nona Tsunade, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Yang kudengar berkaitan dengan Orochimaru dan Tuan Jiraiya?"

Tsunade memalingkan wajah ke jendela, mengamati awan yang berlalu perlahan. Semakin lama semakin menjauh. Air mukanya mengekerut, persediaan cakra di dahinya menjadi tidak stabil. Perasaan-perasaan bercampur di bawah perutnya.

"Lebih baik kau tak perlu tahu, lebih baik tidak." Tsunade bergetar.

Dia kemudian tidak bertanya lagi. Kekosongan di mata sang Hokage telah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa kengerian pada malam itu masih membekas di hidupnya. Melihat pengalaman nona-nya melawan penyakit-penyakit yang mengerikan dari ninjutsu-ninjutsu yang diluar akal sehat, Tahu bahwa itu bukan hal yang remeh.

"Ba.. baiklah nona Tsunade. Kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu. Saya akan memeriksa persiapan festival sekali lagi.."

Pintu ditutup dan akhirnya dia pergi.

"Hahh.. Akhirnya anak itu pergi juga."

Tsunade tersenyum mesum. Akhirnya dia bisa sendiri dengan kupon lotere miliknya. Pertama di bukanya majalah untuk mengetahui apakah yang terjadi dengan kupon lotere miliknya. Dia membaca perlahan sambil bersiul-siul senang.

Tiba-tiba siulannya terhenti.

Ah, tidak tidak mungkin. Katanya kepada pikirannya sendiri. Dibacanya lagi. Tidak salah! dia berhasil menang. Tangannya bergetar. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak menang. Dan itu selalu saja merupakan pertanda buruk.

Hadiah spesial! Menyambut hari festival api biru. Hadiah dilipatgandakan 10 kali lipat.

Tsunade menelan air liurnya sendiri. Seumur hidup baru sekali dia berhasil mendapatkan hadiah spesial. Itu adalah 50 tahun yang lalu.

Tragedi limapuluh tahun lalu akan segera terulang.


	2. Kenapa Shino Aburame sedikit

Chapter 1. Kenapa Shino Aburame sedikit 'Out Of Character'?.

"Ah, lelah sekali, aku paling benci disuruh berdiri diam seperti itu. Apalagi harus mendengar pidato nenek Tsunade."Naruto mengomentari upacara hari api di siang hari, dia menguap lebar di depan mie ramen yang mengepulkan asap gurih ke udara.

"Hmm, Kau jadi mengingatkanku pada masa lalu, ketika latihan upacara para guru harus selalu mengawasi kau dan Kiba agar tidak melakukan kekacauan, mencari di mana shikamaru berada dan memisahkan Ino dan sakura, lalu serta menghindarkan Sasuke bersebelahan dengan murid perempuan manapun. Kalian semua semakin dewasa."

"Tentu saja dong guru."

Naruto segera menyeruput ramennya. Beberapa saat dia juga melirik Ayame yang kini memakai pakaian khusus demi menyambut Festival nanti malam. Gadis penjaja ramen itu sekarang pakaian yang berupa yukata merah yang menurut Naruto sangat cantik. Yukata itu diangkat hingga memperlihatkan bahunya. Kainnya tak memiliki motif, hanya saja berkesan tebal dan kasar.

Tiba-tiba muncul di depan Naruto, Shino Aburame, membuatnya nyaris menumpahkan ramen miliknya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau Shino!"

Naruto memandang Shino, dia tidak seperti biasanya. Dia bergetar dan menekuk-nekukkan jarinya dengan aneh, membuat Naruto sedikit takut. Kepalanya bergoyang dan berkedut.

"YUBE..." Kata Shino

"Hiiii, Ada apa nih?" Naruto ketakutan.

"A.. Apa kau melihatnya, Yubeku..." Shino berbisik lirih.

"Ti..Tidak." Jawab Naruto spontan.

Tak lama kemudian Shino, si pria yang biasanya selalu cool segera merayap dengan kaki dan tangannya di tanah. Dia kemudian merayap bagai kecoa pergi memeriksa setiap jengkal warung ramen sebelum pergi merayap ke pohon terdekat, meloncat kembali, kemudian dia menghilang dalam gorong-gorong kota.

Naruto mengerutkan kening "Apa-apaan sih!" Dia sempat berfikir bahwa itu bukan Shino, tapi samaran Orochimaru.

"Itu benar-benar Shino. Entahlah dia memang aneh begitu sejak pagi, selamat siang guru Iruka" Jawab Kiba yang kebetulan lewat.

Guru Iruka membalas salam "hai Kiba, Akamaru,"

"Guuk"

"Hai, juga Hinata, lama tidak bertemu." Guru Iruka menyapa seorang gadis yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Kiba.

Naruto menoleh. Dia melihat Hinata yang sedang menunduk memancangkan matanya ke bawah menghindari tatapan Naruto. Tangannya bertautan bergerak-gerak resah.

"Hai Hinata" Sapa Naruto.

Sapaan itu malah dibalas Kiba dengan dengusan kesal. "Huh naruto, kenapa kau santai-santai saja, seluruh desa sedang sibuk tahu?"

"Eh, itu. Entahlah, Aku kan baru datang ke desa."

Hinata tiba-tiba memberanikan diri untuk maju ke depan, wajahnya pucat dengan sedikit bersemu merah di pipi. Dia mencoba untuk tidak melihat ke arah Naruto, tapi percuma karena ke arah manapun matanya terfokus ke arah Naruto, mata spesial klan Hyuga, dan dia tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianya.

Hinata memulai bicara "Ta.. Tapi aku juga merasa Shino agak aneh hari ini. Aku cemas."

"Yah, dia memang aneh banget. Kayak gimana gituu" Naruto menangguk.

Kiba menggeleng "Tapi itu kan Shino, aku rasa kita tak perlu khawatir berlebihan. Dia pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya."

"Benar, itu poin yang penting. Aku rasa kita tak perlu terlalu cemas. Lagipula dia kan Shino." Naruto mengangguk menyetujui kata-kata Kiba.

"Anu..." Hinata sedikit kurang setuju, tapi dia tak berani mengungkapkannya. Naruto dan Kiba sudah setuju, jadi mungkin saja memang dia yang terlalu khawatir. Hinata memilih untuk mengalah.

Hinata kemudian memfokuskan diri untuk urusan yang lain. Urusan yang penting. Sangat penting...

Hinata memulai bicara "Na.. Naruto.. aku mencarimu dari tadi.. anu.. maukah kau nanti malam..."

"Eh!" Naruto tidak begitu mendengar.

Nafas Hinata tersengal di tenggorokan, dia memaksakan diri menelannya, namun suaranya parau kering susah didengar oleh menusia normal "Nanti malam.. maukah kau menemaniku nanti malam."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar..." kata Naruto.

"Ak.. Aku.. Hyaaaa!"

Tiba-tiba asap Ninja membumbung di udara "Maaf aku meminjam Naruto sebentar!"

Seorang Ninja, dengan rambut putih panjang muncul entah dari mana, secepat kilat dia menutupi Naruto dengan kelambu rambut putih. Ninja dengan pakaian mencolok dan eksotis itu kemudian pergi menghilang. Hinata ketakutan dan kaget.

"Hei, Hinata, kau sudah bekerja terlalu banyak! Rasanya kau perlu istirahat agar nanti kau bisa menikmati acara nanti malam."

"Anu.." jawab Hinata ragu.

Tapi kemudian tubuh Hinata menguap menyetujuinya dan dia mengikuti nasihat Kiba. Setelah memberi salam ke guru Iruka, yang nanti malam juga bertugas, Kiba kemudian pergi.

"huh!Naruto.." Kiba mengkeriutkan bibirnya "Pulanglah, Akamaru. Aku akan menengok Shino sebentar. Kau kan ada latihan pentas, kau pulanglah dahulu."

"Woof"

"Iya.. Iya..."

….

"Kau tahu Naruto, aku terpaksa membawamu kemari diam-diam karena aku diikuti beberapa Anbu, si Tsunade pasti memerintahkan diriku untuk diawasi." kata Jiraiya.

"Kenapa harus menculik sih? Petapa mesum itu kan bukan urusanku?"

"Tentu urusanmu, aku kan gurumu! Jelas kau harus membantuku dalam urusan ini."

Naruto menggeleng "Untuk urusan yang mesum-mesum tanggung sendiri deh!"

"Kok, kok begitu sih Naruto? Dan apa maksudmu urusan yang mesum-mesum. Kau hanya perlu menyamar menjadi aku dalam waktu dekat ini. Gampang-kan. Nanti aku ajari jurus baru gimana!"

"Aku tak mau berurusan dengan nenek Tsunade." Naruto menggeleng dengan tangan bersidekap di depan dadanya.

Ada suara gemersak di pepohonan di dekat mereka. Bagi orang biasa mungkin tidak terdengar, tapi bagi ninja terlatih seperti mereka, itu tanda bahwa mereka telah ditemukan.

"Sial, mereka menemukanku, aku harus cepat pergi. Hei kalian, perlu seribu tahun bagi kalian untuk bisa menggagalkan sang ninja besar Jiraiya. Rasakan ini."

Jiraiya melemparkan senjata bom asap yang klasik dan langsung menghilang sementara asap berubah bentuk menyerupai kodok raksasa. Naruto hanya bisa terbatuk-batuk sementara beberapa Anbu meloncat mencari di mana Jiraiya menghilang.

Orang-orang itu langsung menghilang, tidak memperdulikan Naruto.

Naruto berdiri di atas ranting yang tadi ditempatinya di bersama Petapa mesum. Tangannya bertopang pinggang dan dia menatap desa Konoha yang jadi sibuk mendirikan tenda-tenda sementara sore menjelang datang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Naruto manyun.

"Yube.. di mana dirimu?" Shino Aburame masih meloncat dari cabang ke cabang. Meloncat melewati Naruto dengan cueknya.

#

post note:

Disclaimer : Naruto is manga by Masashi Kishimoto. The Title and the character belong to its respective owner. This fanfiction is created to non-profit orientation and used for fair use.


	3. Hinata memang imut atau hanya aku?

Chapter 2. Hanya diriku ataukah memang Hinata itu imut.

Malam telah tiba, tenda-tenda telah didirikan memeriahkan taman desa Konoha, jalan-jalan dimeriahkan oleh lentera berwarna-warni dan kertas-kertas hias, membuatnya nampak lebih meriah dari biasanya. Seorang gadis berambut pink bersemangat berjalan melewati indahnya malam itu. Akhirnya setelah tugas yang melelahkan dia bisa bersantai sejenak dan menikmati Festival.

Sakura mengenakan Yukata bermotif kelopak sakura pink cerah, kainnya sendiri berwarna merah maroon yang lembut. jepit rambut berwarna hitam mengikat rambutnya membuatnya jadi lebih tertata. Dia merasa dirinya sangat cantik malam itu.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru mengenakan kimono warna abu-abu memegang apel sirup, menyapa sang gadis begitu tiba di tempat festival. Di samping kepalanya tergantung topeng rubah.

"Ganti penampilan Naruto! Cocok sekali. Tidak dengan jaket oranyemu itu?"

"Sekali-sekali ganti penampilan boleh dong! Lagian bajuku lagi di cuci, ngomong-ngomong kau juga cantik sekali Sakura." kata Naruto.

Sakura terkikik "Terimakasih Naruto."

"Wah-wah pasangan serasi ya?" suara itu membuat Sakura bergidik sebal. Dia sangat mengenal intonasi suara ini. Suara yang paling menyebalkan di muka bumi.

"Hallo Ino!" Sapa Naruto.

"Lihat Yukata-ku bagaimana Naruto?"

Naruto mendekatkan tangan ke dagunya dan memandang Ino. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan lepas membuat wajahnya jadi lebih segar. Yukatanya hitam legam dengan motif bunga-bunga bergelombang, bagian roknya sedikit lebih pendek dari biasanya. Menurut Naruto semuanya sempurna.

"Seksi!" Naruto mengacungkan jempol.

Ino terkikik "Terimakasih Naruto. Lihat kan Sakura, bahkan pasangan kencanmu menganggap aku lebih cantik."

Sakura mengepalkan tangan dan merapatkan mulutnya "Syanarooo- apa kau ke sini hanya ingin pamer. Lagipula kami tidak kencan."

"Begitu ya?Kalau begitu kenapa marah? Egois kalau kau pikir Naruto itu milikmu? Lagipula aku punya urusan lain di sini, urusan yang lebih penting." Ino menopangkan sebelah tangan ke pinggang.

"Oh, Yeaaah! Asal tahu saja aku juga ke sini tidak kencan dengan Naruto aku punya urusan yang lebih penting."

Kedua mata saling melirik tajam seakan pertarungan akan segera terjadi. Kunai tajam siap dilemparkan. Pedang siap beradu, tinju siap dihantamkan. Tiba-tiba. Mereka kemudian mulai bersiap berlari seperti pelari marathon. Dan secepat kilat mereka bergerak pergi walau menggunakan Yukata.

"Aku duluan!" Jerit Sakura.

"Tidak! Aku akan lebih dulu di sana." Jerit Ino lebih keras.

Mereka segera berlari berdempetan dan menghilang meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Dia hanya bersama suara jangkrik dan rumput yang bergoyang.

"Hei.. teman-teman? Huh, ke mana sih mereka? Aku benar-benar tidak bakal mengerti wanita." Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil manyun. Sudah beberapa kali Guru Petapa Mesum menjelaskan soal wanita, tapi toh dia tak pernah mengerti.

"Kupikir mereka mau ke stan temu artis." kata Kiba yang berjalan bersama Akamaru, dia masih memakai seragam.

"Temu artis, siapa? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya?"

"Artis Goodbye Sonata, acara drama Koboi sedang ditayangkan tiap sore. Oplahnya nyaris menyamai putri fuuin-the series, kau kurang gaul sih Naruto." Kiba bersidekap.

"Aku memang tidak suka Drama sih, Sensei yang suka nonton. Tapi aku tahu Drama yang itu. Aku tidak mengerti, apa sih bagusnya Koboi Emo yang pikirannya hanya soal balas dendam. Rambutnya seperti landak juga. Perempuan selalu saja tergila-gila..."

Di suatu tempat di markas Orochimaru, Sasuke bersin.

Kiba menambahkan sambil mengangguk setuju "Aku tambah tidak mengerti kakaknya itu. Yang dipikirkannya hanya mengambil jantung adiknya demi mendapatkan peluru ultrasonik. Lagipula dialognya tidak jelas, ngomong apa sih dia?"

Di suatu tempat di markas Akatsuki, Itachi bersin.

Naruto menunduk "Bukannya balas dendam. Gak ngerti juga aku. Tapi kupikir ceritanya lumayan kok, kadang memang sedikit membosankan. Aku menduga pria misterius di itu adalah, pemimpin sejati Gerombolan Koboi Sesat. Dia mencurigakan."

Di suatu tempat Madara.. bersin.

Naruto kemudian melihat ke arah samping belakang Kiba, seorang gadis malu-malu berjalan mendekat menyiapkan hatinya. Dia menunduk ke tanah, yang mana sebenarnya percuma. Dia memegang erat lampion merah cerah dengan kedua tangannya, menggenggamnya cemas. Gadis itu mengenakan Yukata kuning dengan motif bunga dan burung berwarna merah. Rambut hitamnya dijepit di beberapa tempat membuat wajahnya lebih terlihat. Naruto hampir tidak mengenalnya.

"Eh?Hinata? Aku nyaris tidak mengenalmu?"

Kiba bertopang pinggang kesal "Ah, aku harus kembali kembali bekerja. Aku tinggalkan Hinata bersamamu Naruto. Ayo pergi Akamaru."

"Woof!"

"Wah terburu-buru sekali." Naruto menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Hinata menunduk sambil berbicara lirih, walaupun sebenarnya pandangan matanya tertuju pada Naruto. "Anu, sebenarnya kami tadi mencari Shino lagi."

"Begitu ya! Hmm, Ngomong-ngomong yukatamu cantik sekali Hina."

Wajah Hinata langsung merah padam, dia menunduk dan menghindarkan pandangan matanya bahkan pandangan mata cakra dari Naruto. Walau sebenarnya percuma, dengan berbagai alasan. Pegangan lampionnya semakin ketat. Rasanya dia mau pingsan di tempat mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Terimakasih." rasa hangat mengalir melewati aliran chakra menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

#

Post note:

Disclaimer : Naruto is manga by Masashi Kishimoto. The Title and the character belong to its respective owner. This fanfiction is created to non-profit orientation and used for fair use.


	4. Bab dimana Azuma ditampar pakai sendal

KONOHA-BANZAI!-A MATSURI AND A CHAOS

Fanfiction of Naruto by Nekoman.

Disclaimer : Naruto is manga by Masashi Kishimoto. The Title and the character belong to its respective owner. this is fanfiction and used for non profit and fair use.

BAB 4. Bab dimana Azuma ditampar pakai sandal.

"Shino, aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi. Memang ada apa dengannya?" kata Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

Kiba menggosok belakang kepalanya "Yah, tak ada apa-apa sih, dia tadi sedikit aneh. Hinata agak khawatir."

Shikamaru menaikkan kedua tangannya dan meregangkan ototnya. "Memang jadi seaneh apa sih dia. Lagipula dia kan Shino? Bukannya dia itu memang aneh?"

Tanpa diduga Shikamaru. Sesosok bayangan merayap cepat seperti serangga. Shino Aburame, meloncat keluar dari sesemakan dan melihat ke sekeliling. Pandangan mengejutkan itu membuat Shikamaru tercengang.

"Hei, Shino?" Ujar Kiba.

"Maaf aku sedang sibuk." Shino melompat ke dalam sesemakan dan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Yup, dia jadi sangat aneh sekali. Kau tak mau mengejarnya?" Ujar Shikamaru kepada Kiba tapi dia sudah pergi mengejarnya bersama Akamaru.

Shikamaru mendesah, dia kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya. Saatnya kembali bekerja memeriksa anggota patroli yang telah kembali. Hari seperti ini hari yang sangat sibuk, mereka harus mengamankan segalanya. Apalagi dengan adanya Orochimaru dan Akatsuki berkeliaran. Mereka harus bersiap atas semua kemungkinan. Setelah beberapa lama di berjaga, menikmati desiran angin malam. Di merasakan kedatangan sesuatu yang asing.

Shikamaru merasakan pergerakan di kejauhan. Sebelum dia sempat menghindar sebuah suara menyapa dari belakang. Suara perempuan, bagi Shikamaru perempuan artinya lebih banyak hal-hal merepotkan.

"Hei, Pemalas!"

Shikamaru berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang kasar yang dibiarkan terurai. Yukata-nya berwarna putih dengan motif-motif tanda silang hitam. Kipas besar dipanggul di belakang punggungnya.

"Siapa ya?"

"Ini aku, Sudahlah, antarkan aku keliling. Bukankah sudah tugasmu mengantar tamu negara."

"Tapi aku sedang bertugas. Lagipula kau bisa pergi sendiri kan?."

Bunyi lain terdengar dari arah Kiba pergi. Shikamaru melirik ke arah sesemakan, beberapa saat kemudian Guru Azuma muncul. Wajah guru Azuma nampak memerah berbentuk sandal. Tanpa bicara dia menyuruh Shikamaru untuk segera berangkat mengambil waktu istirahat. Gurunya itu akan menggantikannya. Shikamaru mendesah, dia melirik kembali ke Temari.

" Ah baiklah.." katanya pada Temari.

…

Beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum Azuma datang ke tempat Shikamaru...

Malam bulan purnama penuh begitu indah di angkasa. Kurenai menyisir rambut panjangnya ke samping. Mengirup udara malam yang segar dan menghembuskannya perlahan, menghidupkan kembang api kecil di tangannya. Kembang api itu bersinar lembut menerangi pemandangan sungai kecil yang mengalir di taman itu.

Seseorang berjalan perlahan di belakangnya, dia mendengar langkahnya. Dia mengenal bau itu, bau rokok khas yang dia benci.

Pria di belakang bergerak mendekat. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku.

"Kebetulan kita bertemu di sini." kata pria itu.

"Ya, mengherankan bukan? Tadi Kiba memaksaku untuk menukar tugas jaga dan tadi sebelumnya Ino memaksaku memakai Yukata ini. Dan sekarang kita bertemu di sini." kata Kurenai.

"Mengherankan, benar benar-benar mengherankan! Ngomong-ngomong kau cantik sekali dengan Yukata itu. Walaupun kau memang selalu cantik." kata pria itu.

"Hah, Gombal. Kau paling pandai kalau mengatakan hal-hal gombal, Azuma. Ngomong-ngomong tidak boleh ada Rokok."

Kurenai berbalik dan menatap wajah Azuma yang tersenyum lembut. Azuma menghembuskan nafas, kemudian dia melempar rokoknya dan menginjaknya. Dia memandang puas dengan Yukata yang dipilihkan Ino. Yukata Merah tua yang sangat anggun. Bukan dengan baju tempur yang biasanya.

"Bagaimana sekarang? tidak ada rokok. Aku sudah berhenti." kata Azuma "Ngomong-ngomong kau cantik sekali. Aku serius."

"Serius! Kalau keluar dari mulutmu rasanya aku tidak percaya."

Azuma ikut berjongkok di dekat Kurenai. Mereka memandang ke arah kembang api yang mulai habis. Kembang api padam perlahan dan tidak bersinar lagi. "Yaaah~" kata Kurenai "Kembang api benar-benar indah ya?"

"Tak seindah sorotan matamu?"

"Sekali lagi gomb... Hai, Siapa itu!"

Mereka kaget merasakan adanya sosok bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi merangkak. Kurenai bersiap dengan kunai miliknya dan Azuma segera meraih pisau tangannya. Tapi terlambat sosok itu yang merunduk dan bergerak cepat itu membuat Kurenai ketakutan. Sebelum melempar kunai, Kurenai segera melompat ke arah Azuma.

"Kecoak raksasa!" Jerit Kurenai.

"Te-Tenang itu cuma muridmu, tapi yah.. tak masalah deh.."

Kurenai memeluk Azuma erat-erat. Tubuh dan tubuh saling erat berpelukan. Kurenai kemudian menyadari siapa di sana. Sosok itu langsung ketakutan. Serangga pencari menyebar ke segala tempat mengikuti dirinya.

"Ah, Maaf mengganggu.. permisi" Kata Shino singkat

"Tunggu sebentar Shino Aburame, kenapa kau bergerak seperti itu? Kenapa ada serangga pencari menyebar seperti ini. Hei tunggu.. jelaskan dulu Shino.. hei."

Kurenai mendesah, dia masih memeluk Azuma. Bagaimanapun nampaknya Azuma tidak keberatan. Kurenai segera melepaskan pelukannya setelah menyadari posisi mereka.

Dia berdeham lalu mencoba berdiri dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Kesal dengan tampang mesum dan masa bodoh Azuma. Sebelum berdiri dia menjitak Azuma beberapa kali. Kurenai berdiri sedikit terburu-buru, kakinya menyentuh benda hijau licin. Ternyata mereka berdua telah terjatuh di sisi sungai kecil yang dipenuhi lumut.

"Ada yang aneh dengan anak itu Azuma. Aku harus bicara dengannya. Aduh di sini licin sekali." Kurenai terburu-buru.

"Bisakah kau pelan-pelan.. Aduh.."

Akibat dari terpeleset oleh lumut dan dia terjatuh ke belakang. Akibatnya kepala Kurenai jatuh ke arah kaki Azuma. Dia berputar dan mencoba berdiri. Yang bisa dipandangi oleh Kurenai saat ini hanyalah celana Azuma. Dia masih membutuhkan sekian detik untuk menyadari sebuah hal. Tepat pada saat itu Kiba datang...

"Hei, Shinoo! Oh, sensei kebetulan...kami Eeer.." Kiba terdiam, wajahnya merah padam "Maaf mengganggu.. Ayo Akamaru kita pergi."

"Woof." Akamaru juga pergi dengan wajah merah padam.

Ada dua angka yang terpikir di benak mereka..

_Roku _dan _Kyu_...

Kurenai yang segera menyadari posisi mereka kemudian segera berpisah menjauh dari Azuma secepat kilat. Mencoba mengejar Kiba, tapi terjatuh kembali tak sempat menjelaskan.

"Aduhh. Tunggu Kiba, ini tidak seperti kelihatannya.. aku akan jelaskan.."

Azuma berguling ke samping "Hahh...Sudah-sudah, nanti kita bisa menjelaskan kepada Kiba besok, dia pasti mau mengerti... tapi untuk sementara lebih kita lanjutkan saja dulu yuk!"

Entah dari mana Rokok telah menyala bergantung di mulutnya. Tangannya membentang lebar menangkap Kurenai. Sayangnya ini membuat Kurenai mencopot sendal di kaki kirinya dan menghantamkannya ke wajah Azuma.

"Adouw"

#

post note : Apakah ini cocok untuk remaja? atau aku sudah kelewatan. Review please.


	5. Tragedi ikan koki bagian 1

Chapter 3. Tragedi Ikan Koki bagian (1)..

"En-Hu, SAMA KYAAAA.." Jerit Sakura, Ino dan kunoichi misterius di samping.

Sakura dan Ino menoleh ke samping melihat kunoichi itu. Nampaknya mereka kenal dengan ninja itu. Sang ninja itu membawa seekor babi pink.

"Kak Shizune, kenapa kau di sini?"

"Eh, kalian di sini.." kata Shizune "Ka..kalian salah orang, tidak mungkin aku bolos tugas sejenak hanya untuk menonton temu fans dari film yang dibintangi anggota Blitzboy. Katanya mereka akan mengumumkan versi Movienya."

Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan, mereka mengangguk dan menghembuskan napas panjang "Kami tidak mengenalmu sungguh."

"Syukurlah.." jawab Shizune.

Kini mereka berada di sebuah gerombolan para shinobi wanita (Ada juga bukan Shinobi), ada juga banyak Shinobi pria yang tidak malu-malu ikut teriak-teriak. Bahkan beberapa nenek dan kakek tetua juga mampir di sana. Banyak dari penonton ini membawa stik bercahaya, spanduk dan banner yang sangat besar.

Shizune diam-diam melirik melihat ke arah Sakura dan Ino. Beruntung bahwa di tidak ketahuan. Beberapa saat dia heran, ini adalah salah satu saat-saat yang ajaib di mana mereka bisa saling akur. Tiba-tiba lampu padam. Lalu cahaya menyorot ke arah salah satu pembawa acara.

"Mari kita sambut 'para pemain Cowboy Sonata, En-Blitz boy dan Chisame Hurika..."

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

…

Hinata sedang berada di saat paling bahagia dalam hidupnya. Dia hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Kalau tidak dibiarkan dia bisa melompat girang karena senang.

Mata Hinata tertarik oleh suatu kedai berkilau, tanpa sengaja dia melirik ke arah salah satu kedai penangkap ikan. Kedai itu dijaga pak tua yang langsung menyapanya. "Ayo dik, mau coba." kata pak tua itu. Entah kenapa Hinata langsung berkeinginan untuk sembunyi. Mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Kenapa Hinata, Kau ingin ikan Koki?" tanya Naruto.

Sebelum Hinata mampu menjawab, pak tua langsung menimpali "Wah, sedang kencan nih? satu oleh-oleh dong. Di sini ikannya bagus-bagus lho."

"Benar pak tua? Yosh, akan aku ambilkan satu." kata Naruto bersemangat.

Melihat semangat Naruto yang menggebu-gebu Hinata tidak mampu menolak. Apalagi dia sebenarnya tidak begitu keberatan. Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil. Dia bertanya dalam dirinya, apakah boleh dia begini. Rasanya dia agak terlalu rakus terhadap kebahagiaan.

"Baiklah, Kau pilih yang mana Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya.. Yang mana saja boleh.." kata Hinata menahan nafas.

Naruto seakan tidak mendengarkan menunjuk salah satu ikan "Bagaimana kalau yang ini saja."

Ikan itu hanya satu-satunya koki hitam di dalam kolam. Koki yang manapun sama saja bagi Hinata. Sekali lagi Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Tunggu sebentar anak muda, kau lebih baik ganti pilihan, Koki ini sangat spesial dan lincah. Aku sendiri saja susah menangkapnya. Lebih baik kau ganti saja." kata pemilik mengingatkan.

"Jangan khawatir aku cukup jago kok nangkap ikan. Aku ." Naruto berkata bangga.

Sang pemilik kedai mendengus "sombong sekali, aku sudah memperingatkanmu anak muda."

"Oshhh, Hiat."

Dengan cepat Naruto menciduk. Tapi dengan sedikit gerak ikan Koki itu menghindar.

"Sekali lagi."

Dia menghindar dengan lincah. Sudah dua sendok kertas robek.

"Kali ini tidak akan gagal."

Kini sudah enam sendok.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah.."

Sudah duabelas sendok...

Kemudian duapuluh empat sendok.

Ikan Koki itu mengerling kepada Naruto. Naruto menjadi sangat panas, tidak hanya karena dia tidak berhasil menangkap ikan itu, tetapi karena sikap ikan itu menyebalkan seakan menghinanya, mengingatkannya pada ninja emo menyebalkan tertentu.

"Sudah kubilang kan?" Kata penjaja kios tangkap ikan.

Sekarang sudah banyak penonton mengerubungi kios ikan itu. Mereka sangat terhibur menyaksikan tingkah ninja eksentrik di depan mereka. Mereka juga tertarik dengan jurus dan kelincahan sang ikan koki hitam.

"Dasar Ikan Koki. Ini artinya perang! Pak pesan duabelas lagi."

Naruto membuat segel tertentu.

"Kagebunshin No Jutsu..."

Ada duabelas Naruto bersiap di atas kolam kecil untuk menangkap ikan itu. Sang ikan nampak serius. Naruto bersiap. Dia menyerang.

Tiga sendok meluncur beriringan, sang ikan bergerak lincah, menghindari. Beberapa Kagebunshin menghilang, diganti tiga lainnya yang menyerang dari beberapa sisi. Sang ikan masih mampu menghindar. Ternyata itu jebakan. Kagebushin yang lain telah menyendoknya keudara. Beberapa Kagebushin mencoba menangkapnya. Mereka dengan sendoknya berusaha menangkap ikan.

Sang ikan hanya melompat-lompat diudara laksana kodok. Melompat dari sendok kertas Naruto satu dan lainnya. Kemudian segera meluncur ke air. Sang Ikan mengejek kebodohan Naruto, sesaat seraya mencibir. Sayangnya Ikan itu melemahkan penjagaan, ternyata tiga Naruto sudah siap menyendoknya dari dalam air.

Dengan menggabungkan tiga sendoknya dia melempar koki itu keudara. Sayangnya tenaganya terlalu kuat. Dia menghilang di langit malam, mungkin jatuh di tempat lain di festival.

Naruto berkedut frustrasi.

Hinata ingin menghiburnya tapi sebelum melakukannya dia melihat sesuatu di angkasa. Ikan itu kembali melayang ke tempat mereka. Dengan sigap Hinata mengambil plastik berisi air dan menangkap ikan itu. Dia tersenyum puas. Tidak biasanya dia setangkas dan selincah ini.

"Wah, tertangkap.." Naruto girang.

Para penonton bertepuk tangan akan kelincahan dan kesigapan Hinata. Ini membuat dirinya malu bukan main, wajahnya merah. Bahkan jauh lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

Hinata menatap koki itu seakan itu benda paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Dia mengalirkan sedikit cakra para binatang itu agar tidak lekas mati. Dia berjanji akan memelihara ikan itu baik-baik. Dia kemudian menoleh tertahan kepada Naruto.

"Te.. Terimakasih." Rasanya sudah terlalu banyak hal bagus hari ini dia sedikit khawatir.

"Tak apa! Jangan dipikirkan. Umm Hanya saja, kok aneh ya? Kenapa Ikan itu bisa terlontas balik ke sini.

#

Sementara itu Rock Lee sedang berjalan-jalan di.. ketika seekor ikan hitam terbang ke arahnya.

Disclaimer : Naruto is manga by Masashi Kishimoto. The Title and the character belong to its respective owner. This is use by mean of fair use..


End file.
